


Known This All Along

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton AU, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by milonelyangel on tumblr: "Dalton!Kurtbastian where nobody’s supposed to know they’re dating but it comes out anyway. Preferably humourous, but I’ll take anything. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known This All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Known This All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858480) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



> The title comes from the All American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret". This was posted on tumblr in January.

In retrospect, they should have realized that a common room that seemed to always be empty would not necessarily actually always be empty. The problem was that Kurt and Sebastian had gotten a bit desperate and desperation had made them careless. It wasn’t easy to carry on a secret relationship at a boarding school at the best of times, and these weren’t the best of times.

Sebastian’s roommate, Hunter, had a terrible case of the flu and Sebastian had been sleeping on the floor of Nick and Jeff’s room to avoid catching it. Kurt’s roommate, Trent, was getting over a break up and had spent the last week moping in bed and eating ice cream, usually with Kurt for company. As a result, neither of their rooms had been empty in more than a week and they were desperate for some alone time.

The thing of it was that, if Nick had caught them making out, it probably would have been fine. He would have just thought it was a sex thing and who could blame anyone for wanting to sleep with Sebastian?

But he hadn’t caught them making out. They’d gone into the common room to study in the first place, although the unspoken plan  _had_  been that the studying would eventually turn into fooling around. Kurt had sort of derailed that plan by being exhausted after staying up late doing his math homework. So instead of studying, Kurt had decided to rest his head in his boyfriend’s lap and take a nap while Sebastian did his English reading.

At some point, apparently, Sebastian had finished his reading and, when Nick had walked into the room, Sebastian had been running his fingers through Kurt’s hair and watching Kurt sleep. Kurt was aware of exactly what Sebastian had looked like because Nick had snapped a picture as soon as he’d walked into the room.

Kurt had actually forgotten to be angry when he’d first seen Nick’s tweet. He’d been too busy trying to process the way that Sebastian had been looking at him. They’d been together for about two months. Kurt had no doubt that Sebastian liked being with him, but he wasn’t exactly prone to displays of emotion. The look on Sebastian’s face in the photo was more than a bit startling for Kurt.

Of course, then he’d processed the fact that Nick had  _tweeted the photo_ , which meant that ever single Dalton student would know about his relationship with Sebastian.

Now Nick was hiding in David’s room (because Sebastian had a key to his room) while Sebastian pounded on the door and swore at him to come out. Kurt honestly had no idea what Sebastian planned to do if Nick ever actually did come out. He was probably just going to wing it. He usually did.

Kurt was too busy trying to figure the whole thing out. Finally Sebastian took a break to sigh and rest his head on the door. Kurt made a decision and crossed the hallway to put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Hey, Seb?” he said.

Sebastian turned his head to face Kurt. “Yeah?”

"Is it really such a big deal that everyone knows?"

Sebastian turned all the way around so that his back was resting against the door. “It’s the principle of the thing,” he said crossing his arms. Then he thought for a second and shot Kurt a puzzled look. “But you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret.”

"Was I?" Kurt didn’t really remember telling Sebastian to keep it a secret. Although, now that he thought about it, he had said something like "we don’t have to tell anyone right away" after the first time they’d kissed. But he’d said so because he’d assumed  _Sebastian_  wouldn’t want to tell everyone.

Instead of doing something useful, Kurt just started laughing. He collapsed against the door next to Sebastian and tried to control his giggles, but Sebastian’s confused look just made him laugh harder. When he finally started to get himself under control, he shifted slightly so he could take Sebastian’s hand.

"So you’re saying that we’ve been sneaking around  _for months_  because you thought that I wanted to keep our relationship a secret?” Kurt finally asked.

"Obviously," Sebastian said, sounding wary.

Kurt grinned. “I only wanted to keep it a secret because I thought you wanted to keep it a secret!”

Sebastian shrugged and leered at Kurt. “Well, at least sneaking around was totally hot.”

"That’s very true," Kurt said, letting his voice take on a flirty tone and dropping Sebastian’s hand so he could wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pull him into a kiss.

Before Kurt really realized what was happening, Sebastian had managed to spin them so that Kurt’s back was pressed up against the door. Sebastian’s tongue had just slipped into his mouth when he heard David shout. “Don’t you dare have sex against my door, Smythe!”

Before Kurt had time to react, Sebastian had taken his hand again and was shouting back through the door, “Sorry David! You’re totally right. We should be having sex in Nick’s bed!” Then he started to pull Kurt down the hallway in the direction of Nick’s room. All Kurt could do was laugh and follow along.


End file.
